


Ghost

by artificial_amour



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: I'm not even sure what this is, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificial_amour/pseuds/artificial_amour
Summary: Summary; Sometimes when Jongdae thinks of Xiumin, he wonders if the man ever really existed. Or if the few winter days they spent together was just a dream.





	Ghost

>  
> 
> He leaves without a note, something Jongdae always noticed. Leaves him cold and alone in some the city he's in, it's Chicago this time. It's icy outside and cold.   
> Winter, it's winter. That's why it is cold to Jongdae.  
> He moves to get out of bed but gives up the moment his foot touches the floor, it's like ice like the window has been left open..- oh, Jongdae looks up to the window and sees that it is open, letting the winter airflow into his tiny studio apartment.   
> .  
> .  
> .  
> It's cold, and Jongdae just wants someone to hug, a part of him feels empty.This time when he wakes up, the blue lines of his alarm clock read 4:35 AM back to him. The window is still open, he gets up to shut it, but then dives back under the covers of his bed. He still has 4 hours until he has to get ready for school unless they called it off? A part of him wishes that they called school off, but he knows that they won't. He lets out a sigh, and curls into a ball.  
> He wished Xiumin was here.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> What they have could never be called a relationship really, they aren't even friends, but it's more than a passing one night stand, and it's more than random calls you give someone to come over a fuck.
> 
> When Jongdae comes back from school, Xiumin is in his studio apartment, waiting for him on the bed, still dressed, sipping coffee from one of his mugs. He knows better than to question how the other boy got in. When their eyes meet, it's like he's looking at ice. His eyes don't project warmth, but just a cool ice.  
> "So you have plans?" Xiumin asks, and it's an accent Jongdae can't place. It's a mystery, and that's what Xiumin is - a mystery. Jongdae opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out because, within seconds, Xiumin's coffee is on the floor, Jongdae's bag is flung to the other side of the room by Xiumin, and he's being kissed. The shorter man pushes Jongdae into his kitchen counter.   
> "Do you want this?" A hushed voice whispers into his ear. Jongdae wants this, he's wanted it so bad.   
> "Yes."   
> .  
> .  
> .  
> When Jongdae wakes, and the day has passed, Xiumin is gone, along with all traces of him. Bruises litter his body though, and his ass hurts. It's not his first time, but Xiumin was ruthless with him, he's pretty sure that he won't be able to really walk correctly for the rest of the day.   
> It's cold, the windows were left open again, it's cold, so cold. Jongdae thinks.   
> .  
> .  
> .  
> The next time he sees Xiumin, the later is looking out his window, it's 3 in the morning, and it scares Jongdae because he's changed the locks on the door. He blinks and Xiumin is in front of him. Jongdae can see his breath as he's breathing.  
> "Xiu-"  
> "Shhhhh, go back to sleep."  
> Jongdae does, and when he wakes up Xiumin is nowhere in sight, the windows were left open, and his back hurts.   
> It's cold, and he's alone again.   
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Later, he finds a note with goodbye scribbled on it in Mandarin.   
> Jongdae feels his heartbreak.
> 
>  

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I do not own exo  
> i am back


End file.
